


A Collection of Random AUs and Potential Prompts

by BluBerryPi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, AUs, Kinda, Other Additional Fandoms to Be Added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Prompt Fic, Quirk AUs, Snippets, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is going to be a whole mess, Will probably never finish some of these little ideas, Worldbuilding, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBerryPi/pseuds/BluBerryPi
Summary: The title says it allThis is an AU and Potential Prompts CollectionI'm reading from and consuming work from multiple fandoms and so my inspirations will be for and from various fandomsSome of these may even have the potential to be AUs inspired or based in other AUs I have seenApologies in advance if any of these AUs seem rather similar to something or other that had been posted long before I even thought to post these. After having been a reader for so long, I've forgotten more than I remember of every single thing that I've read over the years. As I have been a longtime reader for far longer than I've been actually writing and posting things, eventually it reaches a point where things can get mixed up in my head.If my ideas seem original, great!If not, I'd like to know who else's idea it seems like so I can give credit where it's due or potentially taking down the chapter as to not steal someone else's work if asked.Though, I'd love to see any works inspired by these little thoughts in my head if it ever happens and be credited if it does
Kudos: 1





	1. The "Quirkless" AU [BnHA]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BnHA AU
> 
> A what if on the "quirkless"
> 
> Quirk Idea
> 
> First inspired by a conversation on a server that just snowballed into this  
> My words were copied directly from the conversation that inspired this so if the formatting seems a little odd/choppy, that is why

Basically: how do some people discover how their quirk works/activates, there are quirks that have odd activation requirements, [laughing about the idea of stain accidentally paralyzing himself], what if the "quirkless" are just people with much much more picky with their activation requirements, quirk evolution was first the lowering of those requirements, people have been historically using quirks with really really easy to meet requirements [unusual charisma, telekinesis, extreme luck, hard to kill, etc], since "invisible" or really weak quirks are a canon thing, so why not

Which led to this:

Is their a quirk that can read someone else's quirk or smth?

And if their is could there be an AU where the "quirkless" actually have quirks, but they just have very weirdly specific activation requirements and that's why they couldn't use their quirk. Making the true "evolution" of quirks just quirks with easier to meet activation requirements

And this person with this hypothetical quirk is just an archivist with their mind blown by the quirks the "quirkless" have that have gone undiscovered for years and how this affects history

And they only discover this bc they accidentally used their quirk on their "quirkless" grandma or smth

Or maybe if the grandma had the ability to kill anything ever with just a wish

But

This grandma is wholesome and too good and would never hurt anyone much less wish death upon someone

And after the quirk revelation and MC goes and tries to tell people after testing some other quirkless

Some enemy against the "quirkless" tries to silence MC and the OP!grandma just...yeets this enemy out of existence for threatening her precious grandchild


	2. Bonus Potential Background for a Background Character [Avatar]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus material for Avatar: the Last Airbender  
> Spoilers for avatar, book 3: painted lady ep  
> Kinda dark

So there is this one character who would pretend to be his various "brothers" by referring to himself as different people with the change of a hat

It is known that he lives on a polluted river and that many of the villagers are sickly or ill bc most of their supplies [medicine/etc.] are paid to the factory polluting the river.

So I had a dark thought

What if...

...what if the reason why this guy acts like different people [that he referred to as his brothers] bc he went mad with the grief of losing said brothers to illness and this was his way of pretending that they were still alive with him

And I'm just....feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot that this was in my drafts so this is a very late post


	3. The Dream Sand AU [BnHA]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A BnHA AU
> 
> Inspiration: RotG
> 
> Quirk Idea

A quirk similar to Sandman's dream sand and/or Pitch's nightmare sand

Getting hit by the sand with knockout anyone but user

Duration of unconscious will increase with strength/training, as will shorten the time it takes to knock someone out

Must think positive [or at least not very negatively] when producing [good] dream sand and negatively to produce [bad] dream/nightmare sand [bonus angst material if producing the sand affects mental their health and even if nightmare sand could be a good offensive weapon, production of it is very not good for one's mental health]

Can manipulate sand like the characters [Sandman/Pitch] do after a lot of practice/training

First thought quirk was just personal sand manipulation [kinda like Gaara(Naruto)] but then freaked out when someone [maybe a childhood friend or parent] touched the sand somehow and then got knocked out [bonus angst material if the young and untrained quirked person accidentally thinks that their sand killed someone that they care about until they actually check and it becomes known that whoever it was, was just unconscious]

I personally want this person to just want to help people without needing to become a "hero" hero and just help other people out with insomnia, chronic nightmares or etc. just because they want to and not because quirked society pressured them to desire the path of heroics. [bonus angst material if this character helps out at the hospital and uses quirk to help out those in the terminal ward by letting them go into their final and eternal rest with lovely dreams so that they can enjoy the last moments of their lives painlessly and in bliss (even more painful points if said terminal patient is a child very panicked/afraid of their impending end)]


	4. Post Kamino Ward Arc Commentary, a new #1 hero [BnHA]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BnHA snippet/prompt  
> For the sake of humor

Set after kamino ward arc  
Concept was just a short snippet of a commenter's stream about the flaming trash fire becoming the new number 1 hero with the video being named: The number 1 flaming ~~trash~~ hero! 🔥

"I'm sure from the title alone you all can already guess who we're going to talk about today.   
You know who it is-   
[ _drumrolls_ ]  
It's everyone's favorite to hate...   
The ever burning dumpster fire!  
It's... Mister Covets 1st Place!  
...  
[Hmm..? That wasn't part of the script..? ... Then what _were_ the correct lines? ... -! Pfft! Well, alrighty then.]  
Sorry about that folks. Turns out that it was supposed to be: The Flame Hero! Mister Endeavor in 1st Place!  
[ _snorts_ ]  
Not like that's any better. But moving on to the show!"

And etc.


End file.
